A LENDA DE COMO SE PROTEGER UM PLANETA
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Esta lenda é passada de geração a geração, é sobre um casal que com o seu amor protegeu a Terra se sacrificando... Conheça essa lenda, que fiz de aniversario para um amigo, o Shadow Maruko... Oneshot, Gohan e Videl...


Oiiii...

Está é minha primeira (segunda) fic de Dragon Ball, de aniversario para um amigo, o Shadow Maruko, segunda personalidade do meu melhor amigo e ai fiz esta fic, mesmo sendo especialista em fazer de outros animes, tentei a sorte neste, já q foi este o escolhido, espero q vcs gostem...

**Sinopse:** Esta lenda é passada de geração a geração, é sobre um casal que com o seu amor protegeu a Terra se sacrificando... Conheça essa lenda, que fiz de aniversario para um amigo, o Shadow Maruko... Oneshot, Gohan e Videl...

**Disclamer:** Dragon Ball não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria acabado daquela forma...

* * *

**A LENDA DE COMO SE PROTEGER UM PLANETA**

"Era uma vez um casal, os dois se conheceram quando eram adolescentes. O garoto havia entrado na escola na metade de um bimestre, era muito conhecido pela sua inteligência, principalmente em matérias estrangeiras e exatas, além disso, mesmo sem ninguém da escola saber, era muito poderoso, um saiajin terrestre. A garota era filha de um herói que supostamente havia salvado a Terra anos atrás, bonita, inteligente, poderosa, uma justiceira que lutava contra os malvados e protegia os inocentes.

Com o tempo começaram a ficar amigos, ele se tornou um super-herói da cidade, porém sem ninguém saber de sua identidade secreta, na verdade o garoto apenas queria ajudá-la a combater o mal. O sentimento foi nascendo entre os dois devagar, de acordo com a escola, ambos tinham notas exemplares, mas por a garota sair muito, ela era meio relapsa com entregas de trabalhos.

Aos poucos pelos movimentos do herói a mocinha, foi descobrindo sua verdadeira identidade, e por fim numa tacada de mestre, conseguiu o desmascarar. A condição para manter o segredo guardado, foi que ele deveria a treinar por um mês e depois disputarem no torneio de artes marciais.

Neste mês de treinamento, o sentimento que antes estava se concretizando, agora havia ficado pronto. No esperado torneio, aconteceu um problema com a Terra. Após muitas lutas os dois acabaram por morrer, mas logo após a luta foram ressuscitados.

Finalmente puderam demonstrar seus sentimentos guardados por tanto tempo, mas existiam pessoas que tentaram destruir este amor. Por causa de uma delas, o jovem perdeu a confiança na namorada e terminaram.

Ambos possuíam 18 anos quando isso aconteceu, mas após o termino do namoro, a garota, que já era mulher, descobriu que estava grávida, só que a dor de não o ter era demais. Com muito sacrifício, teve a filhinha e ambas se mudaram para a Europa.

O rapaz ainda estava inconformado com tudo o que havia acontecido, conforme o tempo foi passando descobriu o que realmente ocorrera e para piorar, ficou sabendo que sua amada tinha tido uma filha, porém já estava na Europa.

Moveu céus e terra para conseguir ir até lá, quando a reencontrou, sua felicidade voltou, se casaram. Mas nem toda história termina feliz, a dos meus pais não terminou bem.

O nosso planeta novamente foi atacado, consegui salvá-lo, mas não a eles. Infelizmente foram levados a outro planeta, onde um supremo inimigo os matou e prendeu suas almas. Antes de morrerem me protegeram, usando sua luz, seu amor, envolveram aquele local numa barreira eterna, onde até hoje estão presos com o mal.

Tentei de tudo, mas não consegui e não conseguirei acabar com esta para libertá-los, a única coisa que posso fazer agora é contar a história de Gohan e Videl, pessoas que se amaram muito, que me amaram muito e perdi, assim como meu querido avozinho. Vivo sozinha agora, minha família já se foi.

Continuarei vivendo até encontrar um amor tão bonito como este na minha vida e poder continuar essa família linda que já desapareceu, quem sabe algum dia na atual geração achem um jeito de salvar os heróis da Terra, esse é meu único desejo.

Obrigada por ouvirem minha história e continuem passando, ai veremos se o bem ajudará a luz do amor a brilhar novamente com a esperança mais sincera, confiante e corajosa, incentivará um outro casal a salvar aqueles que se sacrificaram."

- E essa é a lenda contada há séculos, foi escrita pela minha antepassada Pan, filha do casal da história, algum dia acredito que um herói e uma heroína irão os salvar – afirma uma professora mundialmente conhecida por sua força e inteligência, que foi passada de pai para filho.

- Professora, também acredito que o amor vai os salvar, mas este virá de duas pessoas que um dia viverão uma história similar com essa, para que se torne um ciclo e cada alma pura que por esta passar, purificará o coração de cada pessoa que se apaixonar, movendo o mundo para um lugar melhor – afirma uma garotinha com mente muito sábia.

- Acho, o mesmo, o amor levará a Terra a acabar com estas guerras, que naquela época não existia, afinal as pessoas não destruíam onde viviam, como hoje. Um dia a Terra será como antigamente foi, sem guerras, a não ser para proteger o planeta que se vive – confirma com seriedade um garoto, gênio como Gohan, mas com o coração tão puro quanto o de Videl.

- Sim, acredito que vocês serão o futuro da humanidade, assim como aqueles que querem um mundo especial hoje e em todos os tempos, estes que mudarão o mundo para melhor e onde estejam, Gohan e Videl, acho que estão satisfeitos, por terem protegido um futuro como este. E a lenda um dia voltara a se repetir, é só quem ler realmente acreditar que o amor pode salvar a tudo.

* * *

**FIM**

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, escrevi com carinho para uma personalidade de uma pessoa muito especial...

Feliz Aniversario Shadow Maruko, não lhe conheço tão bem como conheço o Markito, mas tb te adoro, parabéns, te desejo tudo de bom e vc é especial, por mais que sua primeira personalidade fale mal de vc, vc é fodastico tb...

Pessoal deixem review, avisando se eu tenho futuro em Dragon Ball ou é melhor eu voltar para o meu mundinho de Naruto...

Kisses

Mandy

25/10/2007


End file.
